


very slow murder

by oonaseckar



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Covert Operation, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oonaseckar/pseuds/oonaseckar
Summary: Clyde: not the obvious choice for a covert operative.  But Moriarty is creative, imaginative... and a little bit bonkers.
Relationships: Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler/Joan Watson (Elementary), Marcus Bell/Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & Joan Watson (Elementary), Sherlock Holmes/Jamie Moriarty | Irene Adler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	very slow murder

It’s tough for an experienced murderer, living with the two foremost consulting detectives on the planet.

But then, is it his fault? _They’re_ the ones who invited him into their crazy home, after all.

Clyde’s been around for so long now, a long long time. He can’t even count the number of years he’s seen, on this topsy-turvy, crazy-ass planet. He’s lived a lotta places, had a lotta different jobs.

But the day he got recruited by Moriarty, he knew he’d found his _vocation_.


End file.
